Welcome to New York!
|succeededby = Throw a Curveball }} Welcome to New York! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the first case set in the Bronx district of New York City. Plot After the player arrived at the city of New York City, the player was welcomed by the New York City Police Department’s chief Mason Law and the department’s senior detective Samara Wolf, the duo welcoming the player to New York. Chief Law, Samara and the player then were informed by weapons expert Penelope Fernandez that a murder had occurred at New York’s Bronx city entrance, prompting the senior detective and the player to head to the city entrance. The detectives then collected the body of local teacher, Victoria Moore, who had been murdered by impalement on tree branches. Their darkly humored coroner Asher Web informed then of the cause of death was caused by the killer forcing her into the branches. They then suspected a teacher at her school, Jordan Chan, before investigating Aquinas High and finding clues to suspect student Daniel Clark and school principal Bella Sharp. Soon after, FBI consultant Victoria Bishop informed the detectives that she had caught someone snooping in the victim’s home and that she had them arrested and in holding. Soon after, they then discovered that the young man that Victoria apprehended was Seamus Moore, the victim’s son, prompting the consultant to apologize to the student for what she did before Samara and the player questioned Seamus about his mother’s murder. Soon after, they then investigated the victim’s home and discovered a clue to suspect another one of the victim’s students, Jayden-Lee Terry, in the murder. Soon after, they found out that the victim was talking about scandalous gossip to other teachers behind Jordan Chan’s back and that she had angered Principal Sharp by acting like she was in charge of the school due to doing administrative actions within the school body, such as club organization. Soon after, they were informed by their youthful tech expert Rhys Storm that he had discovered a shocking reveal about the victim in a student’s file. Rhys then informed that he learned that the victim had been accusing Jayden of stealing and selling test answers to other students, before a cross Samara and the player questioned Jayden, who denied the accusations. After they interrogated the other two students, the analytical lab chief Angelica Wasp helped the team find the final clues to lock in and arrest Daniel Clark for the murder. Daniel initially denied the murder but he soon confessed following Samara’s presentation of the evidence and he told them that he couldn’t explain why he did the crime, saying that he was so angry that the victim had left him scarred for life. Daniel then broke down, prompting the ever strange profiler Kayden Riddle (who they met previously upon analysis of a clue) to ascertain that the student was traumatized by the murder and that he would need to psychologically get him to open up. After Kayden entered the interrogation, Kayden soon got Daniel to explain that the victim had put him in detention because she wanted to sleep with him. He then explained that she would throw herself on him during the detention and he greatly regretted sleeping with her. He then told them that he tried to end their affair with each other at the city entrance but the teacher refused to stop, prompting them to start an argument. Soon after, Daniel pushed Veronica, but did it too hard, as the teacher was impaled by the tree branches. After describing the murder, Daniel broke down again, prompting Kayden to write a report for the judge, Judge José González, who then gave the student a year in prison with immediate psychological counselling for the accidental murder. After the trial, Chief Law introduced the player to their second partner, Bradley Bliss. The Chief then had Bradley and the player return to Aquinas High School on Principal Sharp’s request. They then went to see Bella, who informed them of her suspicions that someone had gotten a hold of the latest midterm answers and distributed them due to the sudden change of grades earned by the numerous classrooms in the school. She then asked them to investigate the victim’s house and see if Veronica knew anything about it as she taught the ones with the larger grade changes. Since the detectives knew it may have occurred, Bradley and the player then headed to the victim’s home to see if they could find proof, soon finding a locked case with the test answers inside the case. They then dusted the case for fingerprints, sending the prints to Rhys, who confirmed that the case and the stolen answers for the upcoming graduation examinations had the fingerprints of the victim and her son on them. As the victim had passed away, they then went to question Seamus at the school, who told them that he had found the case at the high school and gave them to his mother, where they both discovered the test answers inside the case. He then directed them to search the school, where the player soon found a wallet with a large amount of money inside. They then searched it and found Jordan’s identification card, prompting them to further question the teacher. The teacher then confessed to stealing the answers and selling them to the students for an easy cash grab. The detectives then confiscated his money before informing Bella, who told them that she would have him terminated from employment and to inform the top heads of the school district to ensure he would never have a teaching job in New York again. She then thanked them for finding Victoria’s killer and ensuring that any crimes were cleaned up from the school. After all the events, Mason asked the player to accompany him to the city entrance to finish up cleaning the crime scene. The player then found a torn card, which the Chief the player restored to reveal a welcoming party invitation to the player. The player then headed to the precinct to celebrate with the team. After the party, Chief Law then dismissed the team for the day before the player left the precinct with their first day under their belt and with much more adventures to come in the city of New York... Summary Victim *'Veronica Moore' (found dead punctured on tree branches) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Daniel Clark' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect reads Shakespeare *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect reads Shakespeare Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer reads Shakespeare. *The killer drinks Rocket Cow. *The killer wears a white collar. *The killer is under 25 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snapped Branch, Victim's Purse; Murder Weapon Found: Tree Branches) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Jordan Chan) *Question Jordan Chan about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Aquinas High School) *Investigate Aquinas High School. (Clues: Torn Poster, Faded Test) *Examine Faded Test. (Result: Test Revealed; New Suspect: Daniel Clark) *Question Daniel Clark about his teacher's death. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster Restored; New Suspect: Bella Sharp) *Question Bella Sharp about the murder that occurred. *Examine Snapped Branch. (Result: Mournful Quote) *Analyze Mournful Quote. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Seamus, the victim's son, about the murder. (Attribute: Seamus eats meatloaf; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Desk Drawer, Mailbox) *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Victim's Planner) *Examine Victim's Planner. (Result: Notes Revealed; New Suspect: Jayden-Lee Terry) *Question Jayden-Lee about getting tutored. (Attribute: Jayden-Lee eats meatloaf) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Rocket Cow; New Crime Scene: High School Entrance) *Investigate High School Entrance. (Clues: Smashed Trophy, Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Question Jordan Chan about the rumors. (Attribute: Jordan drinks Rocket Cow, eats meatloaf and reads Shakespeare) *Examine Smashed Trophy. (Result: Trophy Restored) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Inscriptions Revealed) *Question Bella about forcing the victim into place. (Attribute: Bella drinks Rocket Cow and reads Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Jayden-Lee about the accusations set against him by the victim. (Attribute: Jayden-Lee reads Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Sitting Area) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Paper Tray, Faded Notepad) *Examine Paper Tray. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Torn Diploma) *Question Seamus about his torn diploma. (Attribute: Seamus reads Shakespeare and drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Detention Pad) *Analyze Detention Pad. (09:00:00) *Question Daniel Clark about the multiple detentions he had because of the victim. (Attribute: Daniel eats meatloaf, drinks Rocket Cow and reads Shakespeare) *Investigate Entrance Sign. (Result: Trash Can, Rocket Cow Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white collar) *Examine Rocket Cow Can. (Result: Saliva Collected) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Theorem (1/6). (No stars) The Revolution Theorem (1/6) *Meet Bradley Bliss, your second partner. *See what was troubling Bella Sharp. (Reward: New York Cap) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Victim's Briefcase. Answers) *Examine Test Answers. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Seamus about the test answers. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Aquinas High School. (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card) *Confront Jordan about stealing the test answers. *Inform Bella of Jordan's treachery. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate City Entrance. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Card Restored) *Head to the party with Chief Law. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Bronx (TBB)